


Third Time's the Charm

by Vixvox



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: Paige Dejarin was searching the Far Shiverpeaks for answers regarding Jormag and the Icebrood. But instead she found the love she never thought she'd find.
Kudos: 1





	Third Time's the Charm

I've only been truly in love twice, but it seems the third time was the charm.

It all began in the Bitterfrost Frontier. I was on an expedition for the Pact to observe the effects of magical emanations upon the wildlife. My direct supervisor, Magister Varyl Ironsoul, had assigned me and three other scholars to explore different parts of the region to observe, record, and analyze.

Ordinarily, this would be a solo project. But due to the tensions in the region with the Sons of Jormag, I wasn't alone. I had been granted a guard as the leaders of the pact decided that larger parties would be noticed by the Sons and the research was too important to risk with larger search parties.

My guard was Laina, a Valiant with the most luxurious pink coloring on her skin. Her body was wreathed in thick flowers and leaves that hugged her pear-shaped frame and protected her from the cold. She wielded a blade that, if it wasn't THE Caladbolg, was certainly a one-for-one recreation.

Though I lost any doubts I've had after I saw her in action. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

We were two days from the nearest camp, scaling a small ice-covered cliff face. The wind was bitterly cold and forced snow and small icicles to batter our bodies as we made our ways up the cliff face. My heart was pounding in its chest as I prayed to The Five that neither of us would slip and fall to our doom.

I was digging in another spike and tying a knot when Laina spoke to me.

"Miss Dejarin, how much further do we have to climb?" Laina said in a melodic voice and sounded as sweet as honey.

I looked up the mountain top and narrowed my eyes. I raised a free hand to tap a button on my goggles. The lens over my left eye darkened then projected a holographic tape measure that calculated the angle and distance between us and the top of the ridge.

"Not much further. Just another 3 meters!" I said.

"Very well, then let us get a move on!"

I nodded and got back to work to secure the stake. I set the rope through making a sailor's knot that my father would be proud of, then made my way back up the ridge. When I looked back over my shoulder, I noticed that Laina was focused on me. She had one arm extended outward while the other had a tight steel-trap grip on the rope.

I realized that she was readying herself to catch me if I fell. The consideration made me smile.

~~~  
We reached the ridge shortly after. I climbed up first, then turned around to help Laina up. I was sure she didn't need it, but it felt kind to do just that.

She must have noticed my uncertainty since she gave me a warm smile. She reached and took my hand and worked with me to pull her up. Her gear made her a little heavier than I predicted, but I dug in my heels and leaned back to tug her up from the cliff face.

"Do you need help?" Laina said.

"No, I got this," I said.

In my defense, it was only a partial lie. I did have her and wouldn't let her go. But managing my packs and hers was too much. I grunted and gave a big heaving jerk. My feet slipped out from under me sending me to my back. Laina ended up on top as I pulled her with my slip.

And it was then that I first noticed how gorgeous she looked.

I lay there with her leaf-covered body pressed close to mine. Even with the heavy coats surrounding me, I could still feel her warmth. It was the kind I hadn't experienced since the nights I've spent with my beloved. The nights before the tragedy of my House.

My mind wandered as I focused on the sensations our entangled limbs caused. Her breasts were not too large just like mine and brushed against my chest with a sensual touch. Her eyes shined with a luminescent light that was enchanting and enthralling in ways only a Mesmer ever could. Her hips, shapely and wide as they were fit neatly between my legs. I even lifted my knees as if to offer her a cradle, but stopped myself before the pose became too intimate.

"I, suppose I should have let you…"

She placed a finger up to her lips and made a soft shushing sound.

"It is quite alright, Miss Dejarin. There is no harm done."

I could only stare as she disentangled herself from me. Her legs uncurled around mine. Sitting up ground her lap into mine, which only forced my eyes onto the woman's figure. One of her hands reached over to mine and slowly pried my fingers around her wrist digit by digit until she was free to leave.

The entire motion lasted no longer than a minute, but it impressed certain images on my mind I tried to suppress. I convinced myself that the feelings were involuntary and weren't a sign of attraction.

Perhaps it wasn't at the time.

Laina was up on her feet and already bending over to offer me a hand. I took it and squeezed gingerly. We smiled at one another and I was glad my mask covered my cheeks since I could feel the burning blush.

We heard heavy footsteps nearby before I could question what it was I was feeling.

"Well well, look what we have here, men?"

I didn't know that voice. But the tone was decidedly sour. It had a voice that stank of hatred, anger, and ego. I reached for the wand at my side, and Laina stepped in front of me, her blade held pointed towards the men.

"You have nothing if you know what is good for you. Turn around and walk away, it will go far better for you and yours." Laina said.

I slipped in behind the Sylvari. I reached for the wand I always kept on my person and murmured to Laina that I would have her back. She gave me a grunt to confirm that my message was understood, loud, and clear.

I happened to look up at the Sons and counted five in total. Each bore axes that radiated frost energies from blue metal that was so light in color as to be almost white. One of the men looked at me and smirked.

He must have thought I was hiding behind my protector since I saw one of the brutes smile at me. As his eyes danced from me to my protector I could tell his intent. He saw us as sacrifices to the Dragon or worse.

"If these girls want to play warrior," said the man, "then it's only fitting we put them in their place. Have at them, boys!"

The men moved as one. Their heavy footfalls crashed and crunched across snow and stone. Their movements threw up large clouds of snowfall that curtained the view in a patchy white sheet that made it difficult for me to see. Were it not for their glowing blue axes, I admit I might have missed everything.

"They want to surround us, Miss Dejarin," Laina said, "Can you block them?"

I didn't think to ask how she knew about my magic, but the suggestion was the best course. I drew my wand from my belt and focused a simple spell through it. I felt the power of Elona fill me and swirl from my soul to my fingers. I shaped that magic and created a thick wall of sand that spawned long arms that ended in thick knife-like claws that lashed at the men that approached.

The Sons grunted and snarled out in protest. Some were denied a chance to get around Laina to strike at me. But one had chosen to brave the wall thinking it a Mesmeric illusion. As the claws of sand rend his flesh, I looked away to focus on the four remaining enemies.

"That is one down. Do you want to join your friend?" Laina said.

Laina charged into the fray before they could answer.. The Caladbolg shined even through the curtain of snow as she swung in a wide arc that slashed across the broad chests of the norn. Each swing drew blood that spilled across the terrain. Each slice was met with a comforting grunt as the men were being bested by the sole Sylvari Valiant.

The men responded as best they could. They tried to surround her, but I was quick to fashion another wall of sand that prevented more than two from fighting her at once. As the remaining norn ran around to find another way past, the speaker from before and a tall skinny norn lunged at Laina with clear murderous intent.

I can't describe what happened next. Not because I couldn't see, but it was simply too fast for my mind to take notes. I saw two other Sylvari appear behind the pair and the shining of three Caladbolg slashing and thrusting at their foes. The flash of butterflies suggested she was switching places between them so that the men were never certain of which was the real Sylvari and which were phantasms and clones.

I saw my guardian's blade pierce the men at angles that should have been impossible to survive, but their corrupted blood gave them an inhuman resistance that was determined to defy my guardian's desire to protect me.

Even when a third joined the fight when they finally got around my conjured wall, she seemed an invincible whirlwind surrounded by paper tigers.

Laina had just cleaved an ax in half when I heard a triumphant grunt to my right.

I turned just as a Svanir threw an arm around my waist and squeezed as tight as he could. I struggled as he hoisted me up to meet his eyes as I struggled to get an arm free. The man was pale-colored with a hint of ice-blue on his skin, mostly around his cheekbones and lips. His breath stank like cheap ale and meat and I felt his fingers spread out to explore my hips.

"The Dragon will enjoy your sacrifice, wench." He said.

"Jormag will have me over my dead body!" I cried.

I managed to free my arm and jammed my thumb right in the man's eyes, then laced the withering curses my mother taught me into his being. He lost his grip on me and pawed at his face, screaming as the spells rotted him out from his bones outward. I saw him stumble towards the cliff's edge and chose to grant him mercy by kicking him off the plateau to the rocks far below.

I made the mistake of peering over the edge to make sure he hadn't caught onto the ropes or spikes I planted in the mountain wall. The distraction allowed one of the sons to kick me in the ribs sending me sprawling head over heels through the snow.

I grunted from the hard crash and lost my grasp on my wand. My head rang when I finally stopped rolling and I had to shake the daze off myself. I was glad that I was wearing such a heavy coat to protect me from the sharper stones I felt digging in me as I staggered to my feet. But the same comforting warmth impaired my mobility and soon the Norn was on top of me.

We struggled for control of the grapple as I punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut until he pressed his knees down between mine and forced my legs apart. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them down then snickered wickedly.

"Laina HELP ME!" I called out.

No Answer

The Norn reared back and smiled a toothy smile. His teeth were yellowed from miscare and tinged with an unearthly blue from the Dragon corruption. A lance of ice formed in the middle of his forehead then shaped itself to resemble a nasty butcher's hook. I realized what the man intended and flailed and struggled against the monster's considerable weight.

"The Dragon would spit you out, Sand Witch," the man said, "Better I kill you here and sacrifice your friend."

Time slowed to barely a crawl. It was as if from that moment, the world was wading through molasses or tar. Each time I thought I got my hands free, he gripped me harder. I raised my leg and kicked him in the chest, but the awkward angle weakened my attack. My heart grew cold as I felt Grenth's touch nearing me.

I screamed and turned my head. My eyes slammed shut so I wouldn't see the final blow. I thought about my mother who had passed away when I was barely three. I thought about my father who had already lost so much. I thought of so many things in my 19 years of life and I couldn't help but think 'Why me' and 'Why now'.

I held my breath and prayed to Kormir.

Then nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and watched as Laina withdrew the sword from the norn's chest. The icicle hook in the center of his forehead melted and dripped across my chest. Purifying shoots and flowers bloomed from the wound as my guardian withdrew the blade. She then raised a foot and pressed it against the dead norn's side and pushed.

The norn slid off of me. He crashed in the snow with a heavy thud. Snow erupted from the sudden crash with many flurries and flakes landing on my face.

I looked away from the norn and saw my guardian offer her hand to me.

"Are you alright, Paige?" she said.

I nodded and took her hand. She pulled me to my feet, then held me in her arms. I raised my palms against her shoulders. I rested my cheek against her breasts and breathed easily in and out as I listened for her heartbeat. She wrapped one arm around her back while the other remained clasped around the grip of her sword.

"Thank the Mother." She said.

She rested her chin on my shoulder and moved her palm to the small of my back. She patted me in a slow circle that I felt even through the bundles I wore. I sighed and leaned further into her warmth as I no longer felt uncertain, scared, or cold.

I was with my guardian, so what else did I have to fear?

I couldn't tell you how long we were there. I could have been there in her embrace for days as that near-death experience was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't felt this cared for by anyone who wasn't my father and the fact that Laina is a beautiful Sylvari just drew feelings from me that I tried to resist.

But I couldn't resist them any longer. But right there on a battlefield wasn't the right time to say anything.

"We should get moving. We don't know if they had others with them, and I'd like to check our equipment." I said.

She sighed. Her breath brushed against my ear and I could have sworn one of her hair-stalks slipped beneath my hood to caress my cheek. Unless that was my imagination.

"You are right, Paige." She said, "Let's head along the southern pass where tho Sons came from. Our tracks will be easier to lose if mingled with theirs."

I smiled and added, "Let's not forget that I can summon the sands of Elona to brush away whatever we miss. It'll be like we're two phantoms…"

She smiled. "Two phantoms crossing at sea? Why Paige, is that not a love story?"

I cursed beneath my breath. She was right but I didn't want to admit it. Though the way my head jerked low to stare at my feet was clue enough.

But Laina didn't comment or tease. She simply took my hand in hers and guided me away with a pace slow enough that I could summon sands as we passed.

~~~

I was grateful that we didn't run into any trouble since it gave me plenty of time to think about my guardian. She was so brave when the Sons attacked us, like a hero out of legend. It was hard not to be hopelessly attracted to her.

But I had no idea how she felt about me and that was the hardest part of that long trip. The way the wind blew across our garments did little to distract me from my thoughts. Did I desire this woman or was I simply emotional from the danger?

I couldn't tell you.

We reached a dry isolated cave later that evening.

The cave mouth didn't face the wind so we could have a reasonably safe sleep and could light a campfire without risk of burning ourselves. We didn't see any signs of animals or foot traffic, which gave us hope that we could relax.

Laina set down her blade and packs and went about the cave gathering up sticks and stones to start a fire. I unloaded my packs and removed my wet coat and set up a drying rack near the fire that Laina could use...if she required it. I rubbed my palms for warmth and watched Laina work, which gave my eyes the time to roam and linger across her form.

I had just been admiring her butt when I heard her call my name.

"Yes, Laina?" I blushed and smacked my cheeks to snap out of my daydream.

Laina smacked two stones together creating a spark and, just like that, the fire roared to life. The cave warmed and our shadows danced across the wall. I set up a small Asuran smoke inhalator-expeller to pump fumes out of the cave, then turned towards Laina as we unrolled our beds.

But unlike before, I couldn't admire her peacefully from afar as her eyes were on mine.

"Paige," she said, "I notice you have been staring at me all evening. Are you certain you are alright?"

My mouth felt dry. I didn't want to say anything but, I felt like I had to.

"I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

I smiled and lowered my eyes to her lips. "I was thinking about you."

She parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out. I believed that she knew where I was getting at with that simple statement. Sylvari, in my experience, were keenly aware of emotions and the tendencies of other races. So she must have felt the increased pace of my heart or noticed how my thighs squeezed tight. I was alive and it was because of her. I wanted to celebrate with an act that I hadn't experienced with another for well over a year.

But it had to be something that she wanted as well.

"I know this may come forward. But you are very beautiful," I said, "and ever since I saw you in action. Saving me, just so powerful and magnificent. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be yours...I mean even if just for an evening."

As I spoke and rambled, she closed the distance between us. I had just started to stammer when I noticed that she was within arm's reach of me. I leaned my head to better look at her and she bowed her head towards me. I smiled meekly and dumbly. I barely noticed that my palms fond their way to her generous hips while hers had come up to cup my palm-sized breasts for a gentle knead.

"I feel similarly, Paige," she said, "but you should know more about me before we go any further."

I blinked and leaned my head towards her.

"What could you possibly need to tell me? You're not secretly Nightmare Court are you?"

I regretted the joke as soon as I said it. I was ready to stumble over myself to apologize when she shook her head and placed a finger on my lips. She took a few steps back until she couldn't reach my lips any longer and her body was fully illuminated by the warm fire.

"Just wait there. I want to show you something."

I did as she commanded and stood right there.

"Now watch my hands, Paige. They will take you on a journey."

I did follow her hands. She started by brushing her palms on her cheek and gliding her fingers towards her lips. She parted her lips and I watched as her tongue slipped out and lashed at the digit. She pinched it between her teeth and made the hottest wet slurping sounds as she sucked on the fingertip. I swear I saw a line of saliva extend from her lips when she withdrew the digit with a loud wet pop.

Both palms then went south and glided over the leaves and vines that made up her body. Her fingertips traced along the edges of the outfit, which exposed her more womanly features as the vines moved. She had small breasts like mine that were smooth and soft looking which only made standing there all the worse.

"You are so beautiful," I said.

She smiled sweetly

Her hands roamed southwards past her flat tummy, past her waist, and then between her thighs as those leaves covering her parted wider and wider. It was as if I were peeking in on a secret that was meant for me.

But just as those leaves fully parted, I realized what she was warning me about. Because she didn't have the womanly slit that I had half expected. Instead, she had a big hard cock that throbbed and bobbed more and more as I stared at it with a blushing bride's expression.

My silence must have pleased her as she then said:

“It is beautiful is it not?”

She wrapped her fingers around the shaft then stroked it in a slow pump. The tip was aimed towards me. I stared at it as she pumped her fist around that meat and closed the distance between us. I don’t remember what expression she wore as I was fully enchanted by the sight.

Her voice almost snapped me out of my lust. Almost.

“I am told it is large enough to make a norn blush. One of my lovers even teased that she would brag about it at a moot, calling it a cock of Legend. Thank the Pale Mother I talked her out of that.”

She giggled and stopped within reach of me.

"Are you still interested in me, Paige?"

I couldn’t look away from her eyes. She was so confident, so proud that I think she knew my answer before I said anything. I could hear the soft wet slap as she jerked her shaft and watched her breasts rise and fall with hot horny and eager breaths. She was close enough that I felt her heat radiate from her. It lured me to extend my hand and grab hold of her.

She left her cock free for me. I accepted the offer and took it in my hand.It felt so smooth and hot as if it were built for me, even if there was no way I could close my fingers around it without both hands. I breathed in and out as she watched me with a smile and jerked her cock up and down. Then I noticed its pulse and throb.

“Is it…” I said, “getting bigger?”

She winked and caressed the back of my neck. She drew me closer until her lips were upon mine. I moaned into that embrace still pumping my fingers around that hot pink dick. She still had that smile on her face when she finally broke the kiss.

“Perhaps, but I think my cock just knows a beautiful woman when it feels her.”

I couldn’t help but blush. My heart pounded in my chest. My fingers burned with anticipation, especially when I felt dribbled beads of pre roll down her my fingers making them stick so satisfyingly together.

"I think you are very beautiful. I just...I'm scared. I've never experienced a real cock. But, if you're willing, I'd like to practice something I've read."

She gave me a look. "Oh ho, how long have you been thinking about cocks?"

I pouted and kissed her as my thighs squeezed on her shaft. She moaned into my lips which made my lips curl into the most wicked grin.

"I am still a woman. Don't tease me about being horny."

I shut my eyes and lowered myself to my knees. Her cock sprang free from my thighs and slapped my tummy then rolled up along my front with every inch I fell. I shivered when I felt it between my breasts since it felt far warmer than I thought possible in the chilly north. When I felt the tip brush against my lips I finally opened my eyes.

And there it was.

This big long beautiful pink cock that throbbed and pulsed as my breath tickled its flesh. It had a scent that reminded me of a berry orchard and had a luster and shine as if she had just rubbed herself with light oil or lotion. It had veins that were thick and pronounced and a girth that was much thicker than the toys I had in my drawer back home.

I confess that I went cross-eyed when I noticed the bead of dew-like cum that formed at the tip.

"Do you know what you can do?,"Laina said, "Open your mouth and taste me."

Her suggestion was dripping with lust and temptation. Every syllable filled with wickedness. Her breathy words offered me undeniable pleasures if I could just give in. If I could just set aside being a former noble and surrender to my baser lusts, then she would promise me an evening I would never forget.

How could I resist?

I gulped down my timidity. That cock was calling to me as if it whispered that I could please my newfound lover with my lips and tongue...just like I read about in those books hidden beneath my pillow back home. 

I couldn't look away and every time that cock twitched my eyes bobbed to follow every inch of that movement. She then gripped my hair and pulled my head back to force me to look in her eyes.

"Ah" I sighed as my fingers tightened around her big round ass.

She said my name with such heat that I may have hissed at her in response.

"If you want me, then suck it."

I answered her with a nod.

"Say it."

"Yes, I want you very much," I said as the scent of strawberries drew me back to lusting over her cock.

She released my hair and patted my shoulders.

"Then be my dearheart tonight."

I smiled then lowered my head towards her cock.

My lips parted. My mouth opened wide. I inched myself closer, then swallowed her cock in one bob of my head.

When I realized I was staring at my new lover's torso, I shut my eyes so I could focus on the other senses. My tongue traced along the throbbing veins as I bobbed my head up and down. That perfume of berries swirled around my nose as I sucked down on her every hard inch. I listened for the wet slap of flesh and my sloppy suckling slurps in between hearing Laina moan for me as I sucked her big beautiful cock

"By the Tree Mmmmm, that's so good, My dear sweet Paige."

I smiled around that cock and redoubled my efforts. Where I bobbed my head slowly and explored only half her shaft, I was now fucking my face with her thick meat. My nails dug half-moons in her ass as I gagged and spat around that shaft until I felt her slip down my throat. I forced myself to breathe through my nose and sighed as instinct and lust took over. Again and again and again.

"Keep going, dearheart. I’m so damn close. MMMnnnghhhh!"

I didn’t care and wouldn’t slow or stop. I needed this. I needed to taste her. To suck off my savior, and to express my desire for her. She made me feel things that I thought were long dead. It was as if she threw my inhibitions against a wall and shattered them into millions of irreparable pieces.

Her panting breaths became rapid-fire gasps for breath. She grabbed my head in both hands and forced my head down further and further. I leaned my head back and submitted to her and welcomed her fucking my face. I felt my mouth and throat stretch as she pounded down into me and moaned around every thrust. Even the gagging noises I made were made with love, as my nipples hardened and my pussy soaked.

She then called my name and pulled me off her shaft. One hand held me by my hair while the other wrapped around her dick. She aimed her tip towards my face and just pumped away as eager groans tumbled from her lips.

I rolled my head back and opened my mouth and offered her a target for her lust. I wanted nothing more than to be a canvas for her passions. To feel her cum splatter over my flesh with the secret naughty hope that she’d smear it into my cheeks as if she were applying a lotion.

Oh how whorish I wanted to be for my newfound lover. My mind was filled with a single thought and wish that she would give me everything she had.

I wasn't disappointed.

She called out my name and came hard. Thick ropes of sticky seed splashed across my lips, nose, and breasts. My clothes were stained by the lustful display but I didn't care, couldn't care, refused to care.

I just made lewd noises of appreciation as she painted me with her lust and love. I felt every warm splatter on my flesh and purred in absolute satiation.

When she finally stopped she fell backward and laid down upon the stone sighing with a satisfied sigh.

"Dearheart," she said, "Give me a moment and I can be ready for more."

It was my turn to be bold. I simply rose and stepped into the firelight. When she looked at me, I removed my stained clothes layer after layer and tossed them to a forgotten corner of that cave. I walked and stood over her then spun myself around so my ass was in clear view of my newfound lover.

I grinned and said, “Your moment has passed. Please let me be selfish this time.”

I didn't have the curves that she did, but my butt and thighs were firm with a runner's life and athleticism. I was proud of my figure and only ever showed it to someone I desired beyond all else.

She giggled at how polite I was as she swayed her hips to tease me with the swaying of that big beautiful cock.

“I knew you would love it,” she teased, “How can I turn you down? You are so very sexy.””

I couldn't see where she was looking. But I hope she saw how wet sucking her off made me. My panties were cute and pink with light blue stripes and I could feel how soaked through they were. I still feel my essence run down my thigh as I remember how it felt to bend over and peel my panties down my thighs.

As I lowered my garments further and further, I happened to peek between my legs. Her cock was hard once again, though still glistening from my spit. I smiled at her and offered a wink as I lowered myself down closer to her shaft.

"May I, lover?"

She grabbed my hips and pulled my down and wiggled her cock beneath my pussy. I smiled and grabbed her and guided her as she pulled me down fully for a good hard thrust.

I rocked my hips up and down, back and forth, side to side, all to get used to the feeling of a real live cock inside of me. I couldn't speak beyond moans and purrs, except to swear to her that she was my first dick as, up until that moment, I'd only ever been intimate with other women with bodies like mine.

She crossed her arms over my chest and pulled me back against hers and thrust herself deep inside. I squeaked in pleasure and squealed with delight as she gave me the good hard fucking I never knew I craved and still blush as I remember how hard I drooled when I was whimpering her name.

"Laina" I cried as she filled me. "I'm coming."

But she didn't stop to let me breathe. She didn't stop to withhold my release. She instead slapped our flesh together with harder deeper thrusts almost as if she were racing against the clock.

She even pulled my arms back to hold me captive to her lusts which only made me love her more.

Then, with a hungry horny cry, I came and she came shortly after. Our bodies and minds became one as we dreamed of being together. I was too stunned by exotic sensations to remember what was on my mind except for one act before I fell asleep in my new lover's arms.

I slid to the side a few inches, turned my head towards her, then kissed her.

I can say that I've never been happier, so perhaps, the third time falling in love was the charm, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more work on my Patreon at www.patreon.com/Vixvox


End file.
